


Silver Dragon and Sorcerer, part 3/银龙与法师•三

by blahblahzhou



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, M/M, Rape, Snippets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou





	Silver Dragon and Sorcerer, part 3/银龙与法师•三

圣•诺兰历728年春

 

Arthur不知命运对自己是厚爱还是苛待。

作为唯一的驯龙家族Callahan家最后的直系血脉，很小的时候Arthur就和远房表姐Mal一起被送到了异国他乡。“怀璧其罪”，他的母亲说。

Mal没有继承到驯龙的力量，但Arthur从小就显示出了不怕火的能力。母亲在分别的时候搂着Arthur说：“宝贝记住，你的血脉是神的恩赐，不是诅咒。”但Arthur不信神。

Arthur离开家不久，母亲和家里其他人一起和妄图利用他们能力的野心家同归于尽了，再没有人知道Callahan的血脉依旧存在，再没有人叫Arthur宝贝。

Mal被好心的Miles大师收养了，但Miles大师庇护不了Arthur。他还只有六岁，能力太强大，自控力不足。世上只有一种东西能掩盖Arthur的能力，魔法。

Arthur不信神，和其他法师一样。他发了誓，放弃自己的姓氏，不娶妻，不生子，不封地，不称王，把自己奉献给魔法和无限的未知。Arthur不需要什么神的恩赐，虚无缥缈的龙，他只想活下去，用自己的手保护自己……还有Mal。Arthur希望Mal能平安快乐。

但是Mal死了。

Arthur嘭地一下推开房门，床上的龙警觉地坐起身。多么讽刺，Arthur想，我失去了Mal，得到了一条龙。

法师从门口瞬移到床边，龙明显是没有见过这样的魔法，登时炸毛地露出牙齿发出威胁的呼噜声，肩膀的肌肉缩紧。

“你饿了。”这不是一个问句。Arthur一抬手，掌心凭空出现了一块面包。他在床边坐下，面包递到龙的嘴边。

龙灰绿的眼睛瞪着法师，瞳孔已经收成竖着的一条细线：“我不会从你的手里吃东西的！永远也不！即使……即使你很好闻也不行！”

“等着瞧吧，”Arthur冷哼一声，“现在我们有更重要的事要做。”

随着Arthur的手势，面包消失了，三条细链子出现，Eames的其他三肢也同左脚一样被栓在床柱上。龙疯狂地挣扎，链子却闪着银光越收越紧。Arthur细瘦的手指抓住龙的下巴：“乖一点，Eames，我们还要相处很久很久呢。”

龙扭头重重地一口咬在法师手背上，血涌了出来。Arthur身上光芒大放，Eames登时被推倒，牢牢地被压制在大床上。Arthur居高临下冷冷地看着嘴唇上染着人类的血，满脸震惊的龙。

“别着急，我的小龙，血液和性的联结本来就是我们现在需要做的。”

“你……你是那个家族的人类……”Eames睁大了眼，瞳孔不受控制地慢慢变圆。

“别反抗，我不想伤-”Arthur顿了一下，嘴角弯起讽刺的弧度，“我不想不必要地伤害你。”他低下头狠狠地咬了Eames的下唇，把龙和人混合的血吸吮到嘴里。

Arthur没想到自己能捕获一条美丽强大又宝贵的银龙。它太强大了，即使是用上了Callahan家族最纯血脉的处%&*子之身，也不能长久地控制它，只有通过每天的性%&*交来加固魔法契约的力量。Arthur咬紧牙，身上的光芒越来越强烈，牢牢制住用力挣扎的龙，他们的衣服在光芒中消失了。

龙被法师一下粗暴急促地插入狠狠地钉在床上，大口大口地喘气。这是血液联结后的首次契约加固，Arthur能模糊地体会到他的龙的感受——大概百分之一，他咬着牙忍着龙的疼痛开始抽插。

龙哀嚎起来，大颗大颗的泪珠滚了下来。Arthur突然觉得自己又听到了Mal离去的那一刻，城堡里风的哀泣，看到了Dom通红的双眼。

“我想要她回来……”国王抱着王后的尸体，恍恍惚惚地说。

Arthur也想要她回来，他想要一切都回复原样，回复到他们还年轻无畏的时候。他背弃了对魔法的誓言，研究禁忌的巫术，捕捉了一条自由美丽的龙只为占有它含着长生力量的血。

龙的挣扎已变得无力，链子的响声也从狂暴转为轻柔，法师最后在龙的身体里顶弄了几下，瘫倒在它身上，光芒涌入了龙的额头和手腕脚腕被束缚的地方，链子松开了。

Arthur觉得自己的血管像是灌入了熔化的铁水般，滚烫沉重又剧痛，他无法想象身下抽泣颤抖着的身体是如何地疼痛又疲倦。法师尽自己所能轻柔地抚弄着Eames的左耳，从略尖的耳廓捏到精致的耳垂，在那里摩挲了一会儿后用一道魔法光芒穿透它，用水晶瓶收好流出的血。

龙的抽泣慢慢平息，他用仍然湿润发红的眼睛看向法师：“我很疼，Arthur，你还是很好闻，为什么你这样对我？我想飞，这个房间好小好无聊，很疼……我想飞……”

Arthur无法回答Eames的问题，只能拨开他被汗水粘在额上的柔软发丝，擦干他脸上的眼泪：“嘘……我保证，下次不会这么疼了，而且我以后都会让你自己吃东西的。”

法师拿出一只泛着温润光芒的水滴形珍珠耳环，轻柔地戴在龙的左耳上。龙疑惑地碰了碰耳朵上多出来的小东西，法师忍不住亲吻了他细长的手指。


End file.
